


Breakfast in Bed

by hellsugar (spacetrashdelux)



Series: Sweet Child O' Mine [2]
Category: Ninety-Nine Righteous Men (Webcomic)
Genre: Adam is the only one eating nooks, Because Oh No Luci Has a Cosmetic Vagina, Choking, Fat Shaming, I hope Rude Ass Tief will become a frequently-used tag by me, M/M, Misogyny, Nook Eating, Not sure what else to tag it as though, Older Man/Younger Man, Priest Kink, Rude Ass Tief, Transphobia, little bit of, little dash of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrashdelux/pseuds/hellsugar
Summary: After a satisfying night of sex with Father Adam Gagnon, Luci and Monsignor Tiefer wake up to find themselves alone together and hungry.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something shamelessly throwing Tiefer and Luci together for a while now. Here's the result. All characters are over 18 years old. I also love Luci's sweet little potbelly even if Tiefer does not.
> 
> Thank you, Claude, for letting me play house with your characters. <3

Sunlight flooded through the windows and across Adam’s bed, early and golden. Where there had been three figures the night before there were now only two: Luci lay on his back on top of the covers, completely nude and Monsignor Tiefer, covered up to the waist lay beside him, on his side, one arm under the pillow beneath his head. The light woke Tiefer first and he gathered his bearings, blinking slowly at the rosy miracle before him, his bourbon eyes watching as Luci’s belly rose and fell slowly with breath. The night before had been incredible: the two of them and Adam all sharing a bed and one another and incredible pleasure. They’d called it a night sometime around one in the morning, Luci so thoroughly fucked out that he’d fallen asleep with his thumb in his mouth, too sore and flushed to move beneath the covers. Adam and Tiefer had kissed a bit more over his body and then curled up on either side of him, watching one another until their breaths began to match in softness and they drew each other down into sleep together.

Adam wasn’t in bed. There was, however, a note on the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed and Tiefer fumbled to reach across Luci and bring the slip of paper close enough to his eyes to read it without the aid of his glasses.

Stirring, Luci stretched, turning his head away from the bright morning light and towards Tiefer. “Good morning.”

Tiefer was struggling to read Adam’s handwriting. “What’s so good about it?”

If his reply was meant to discourage Luci’s good mood, it failed entirely. Luci laughed easily and made a soft little sound of pain as he arched his back, still aching from the night before. “It’s Mother’s Day,” he said, rolling his eyes before Tiefer could open his mouth again, “And you at least have to be grateful that the lack of a maternal figure in my life could be blamed for why I seek the approval of men in the bedroom.”

“To hell with Mother’s Day. I thank God once a week for that.”

“That I’m a slut? Really.”

Tiefer hummed his assent and, frowning at the note in his hands, pushed it at Luci, blinking hard as if staring at Adam’s cramped writing had made him go cross eyed. “Can you read this?”

Luci rolled over and smoothed the note out on the bed in the light, propping himself on an elbow as he deciphered the text. Eyes cutting over Luci’s shoulder and between his shoulder blades, Tiefer brushed some of Luci’s hair back from his neck, stroking the long soft tresses. Closing his eyes a moment, he brought a strand to his face and smelled it- sweat and sugar greeted him, somehow, like bubblegum had gotten tangled up in the white waves. “If your mother was around, I’d curse her for you having a cunt. Ruined a perfectly good boy.”

“Told you that was my cult… It’s cosmetic… Oh, okay, this just says stay put. He’s picking up breakfast, call him if we want something specific, take a bath while we wait- if we want.  _ Don’t move _ .” He turned a smile over his shoulder at Tiefer, “Aww, Adam wants to take care of us.”

Taking back the scrap of paper, Tiefer squinted at it, frowned, and then let it fall to the bed. “Well he’d better not take long. And he’d better go somewhere other than du Monde. I don’t want beignets and I want my coffee-”

“French pressed,” Luci said, nodding, “He knows.”

Tiefer stared at him, somewhat still sleepy, and Luci lifted a hand to Tiefer’s face, cupping his cheek. 

“Let Adam take care of us.” He liked the way the older man’s eyes lost some of their bite as he leaned his head into his touch. “Let me take care of you...”

One of Tiefer’s hands slid over one of Luci’s thighs and dipped down between them. The older man pressed his thin fingertips into the soft plumpness of Luci’s thighs and pinched the delicate skin. “Adam’s letting you become a full-blown hog: eating, sleeping, fucking...”

“And you’re lucky to get a cut of this pork,” Luci shrugged, but his cock twitched as Tiefer squeezed his thigh.

Eyes sparking, Tiefer laughed, “You’re not my type.”

“Yet you can’t get your fill of me.”

“Well there’s certainly enough of you to go around and then some. My type is about eighty pounds lighter, weaker, breakable… You only look like you’re made of porcelain.” Tiefer had begun to rub firm circles against the inside of Luci’s thigh with his palm, watching as Luci’s cock bloomed into color, curling up against his piglet belly. “You’re a good fuck though because you’re as much a glutton for cock and cum as you are for for cake. And you can take it over and over and as hard as I want you to.”

Luci relaxed as Tiefer’s touch trailed up the underside of his cock, stroking the shaft with featherlight touches. He closed his eyes. Without a word, his own hand slipped beneath the sheets, touch soft as he sought out Tiefer’s cock. He almost sighed as he found it, curling his ring and middle finger around its already-swollen width, stroking him lazily, his thumb brushing the crown, seeking a sign that he was doing well.

Tiefer’s voice was a rough rumble in his ear. “Good boy.”

Purring Tiefer’s name, he curled his fingers closer around Tiefer’s shaft, beginning to pump him in earnest, though he set a rolling, early-morning pace.

“There you go, get me nice and hard,” Tiefer said in his ear, grunting. Tiefer had stopped touching his cock and instead slapped a hand down against Luci’s belly, pleased when he didn't jostle Luci's distraction from his cock. He sneered, “God, you're  _ fat _ . I bet you’re starving. If Adam’s not here soon I'll feed you a load of my seed. You'd like that wouldn't you?”

Cheeks pink, Luci let out a breath. He didn't meet Tiefer’s eyes, eyes focused on the work of his hand beneath the sheets, pumping Tiefer a little faster, thumb blindly tracing a vein that was throbbing on the side of Tiefer’s cock-  _ for him _ . So much for not being Tiefer’s type. He smiled, feeling his own cock curl impossibly closer to himself at the thought.

“I said ‘wouldn't you’, piglet?”

“Careful. You'll get off on calling me fat and then where will you be? With a new kink and no one to blame but yourself.”

Tiefer laughed and it wasn't a kind sound. “You  _ are _ fat. I'm getting off on being better than you. That's nothing new.”

“You're getting off on your own voice.  _ Definitely  _ nothing new.”

The way Tiefer snarled, Luci imagined his teeth sharper, crueler, glistening with saliva. “ _ Careful _ .”

Luci drew a shaky breath from beneath the hand curled around the front of his throat. He wasn’t scared, not yet. If anything, excitement burst in his stomach colorful and loud.

“I can make you my type,” Tiefer said, “Well maybe I can’t do much about the fact that you’re a bloated, corn-stuffed sow, but I can make you beg and I can break you. I’m very good at that, you know.”

He let his words hang in the air above the bed like resonance in a song. Luci blinked like he could see them floating above them. Red thin lines like warnings in Revelations.

“Now be a good boy and I won’t crush your throat.” 

Luci’s hand was still around Tiefer’s cock and it was hard.

“Hands on the bed, palms down by your sides. Grab at the sheets if you have to, but I’m going to get off on my own terms and I’m going to use you to do it.”

Luci obeyed, chest rising and falling feverishly, aware that he was wide-eyed and flushed. Now Tiefer moved so he was over him and his smile was like a knife, his eyes almost as wild as his hair. He tightened his hand around Luci’s throat so that a soft sound of protest squeezed out of him.

“Oh, Luci, you’re so pretty like this… Wide-eyed and aroused is a good look on you.” He hummed as he pumped himself a few times gazing down at Luci and then balanced himself by gripping Luci’s hip. “But still so, so fat…”

Biting his bottom lip, Tiefer leaned over him, letting the crown of his cock dig into the supple skin of Luci’s belly and dragged it up over Luci as he rocked himself forward and then back, setting his own languid pace.

“Fuck. At least your lard is good for something. Good boy,” he added, noting Luci’s hands balling into fists around the sheets beneath him. He growled as he watched Luci’s lips part and the young man panted hotly, eyes shining in a soft, desperate way. Eager to please. This was the gluttonous part of Luci that Tiefer loved- that he loved to please him. He’d already given Tiefer so much in the short time he’d known him. Usually that sort of thing made lust feel cheap, but with Luci it was the opposite and Tiefer never stopped being surprised and ravenous for more of him- more of anything Luci would give him. And the boy didn’t seem to have limits which was dangerous, but not for Tiefer. Tiefer didn’t know how to turn down gifts like Luci’s

Leaning down, he hissed like an animal on the hunt and catching scent of its quarry. Hovering just over Luci’s mouth with his own, he felt the heat pouring off of Luci’s cheeks, off of his forehead, out of his mouth. Hot like blood and fever and disease. He let his tongue ghost over the opening of Luci’s mouth and felt Luci’s split tongue press back against his hungrily. The boy’s entire body shook with desire and Tiefer dug his cock harder, deeper against him, rubbing against him so ferociously it almost hurt.

“Piglet,” he rasped at Luci’s ear, baring his teeth beside Luci’s throat, exhaling monstrously against the pale skin. When he licked a swath up the skin he felt the boy’s pulse screaming beneath the surface. 

Cursing, he pushed his cock against Luci’s belly again, hard, and barely dragged it another inch before he came. His come spilled across the rise of Luci’s belly and down the sides in thick rivulets and spattered up on Luci’s chest and neck and chin.

“Good boy,” he grunted, releasing his hold on Luci’s throat, pleased with the red marks he’d left around his throat, his hip, his belly. Luci was rosy with arousal, his own dick a painful red from being ignored. There was still something wide-eyed in Luci’s expression as he caught his breath, still gripping the sheets, staring at Tiefer. Tiefer really didn’t think he’d ever looked more beautiful to him. He patted Luci’s thigh loudly, letting the fleshy slap resonate in the softly-lit room, letting Luci know that they were finished. “Thank you, piglet. I’ll fuck you later to thank you.”

Something frustrated crossed Luci’s face and his expression became less wary and he once again became less of Tiefer’s  _ type _ . Tiefer could have sighed- it had been too good to last. Drawing a breath, Luci seemed about speak- probably in regards to his own cock- when the bedroom door opened and Adam appeared with a beverage holder full of coffees in one hand and a large white paper bag in the other. He looked from Tiefer to Luci and blinked, taking in their positions, the come all over Luci, and Luci’s flushed cock.

He walked slowly towards Tiefer and handed Tiefer the coffees, setting the bag on the nightstand.

“About time you got back; which one of these is French Roast?”

“All of them.” Adam’s eyes were on Luci. Like a man in a dream, he gently squeezed Tiefer’s shoulder before moving towards Luci. He sat down at the end of the bed and if he’d been wearing a hat of any kind, Tiefer felt Adam would have taken it off at the sight before him. Tiefer’s stomach tightened, then dropped. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. He grabbed for the bag on the nightstand.

“Wow,” Adam said, running a hand up Luci’s calf, following the generous curve slowly. Luci gazed at him, his eyes becoming hooded and smug. “Wow,” Adam said again, “I know what I want for breakfast… Looks like you could use a little help.”

Luci’s eyes had narrowed with pleasure and he spread his legs, seeming to push his little belly out proudly so Adam could see how much come was on him. Leaning over him, Adam kissed his belly and then licked up some of Tiefer’s come, humming in satisfaction. “Delicious.”

Tiefer blushed, wondering if maybe he would be able to tolerate what was about to happen. But then a devious look came over Adam’s face and he grabbed hold of Luci’s ankles, lowering his head a little between Luci’s thighs. “Better grip tighter to those sheets, sugar, I’m going to eat you alive.”

With a yelp, Tiefer leapt from the bed and hurried out of the bedroom with their breakfast, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

He drank his coffee from the safety of Adam’s leather couch, taking pleasure in knowing that the other coffees were getting cold and that he was getting traces of come on Adam’s couch and the throw he’d taken from the back of the chair. He’d be damned if he let them spoil his appetite with their horrible sexual acts. Waste of a perfectly good boy, eating him out like  _ that _ . Sighing, he comforted himself with one of the good French breakfast sandwiches Adam had brought home for them and with the fact that he had left the sandwich with bacon for their little piglet.


End file.
